finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cleyra
is a settlement on the Mist Continent in Final Fantasy IX situated on a gigantic tree. It is constantly surrounded by a sandstorm, concealing the Cleyran people and protecting them from harm. The sandstorm is powered by one of the four Summoning Jewels. The Cleyran people were originally Burmecians, but, following a disagreement over the Burmecians' taste for war, the Cleyrans distanced themselves from Burmecia. Storyline Zidane Tribal and his party make their way to Cleyra in order to protect it from the greedy Queen Brahne and her Alexandrian Army who have just destroyed Burmecia, after which many Burmecians made their way to Cleyra as refugees, including the King of Burmecia himself. The Ritual Dance is performed at the Cathedral in order to pray for the strengthening of the sandstorm that surrounds Cleyra and protects it from outside intrusion. Five female dancers perform it while a sixth plays the harp that contains a sacred jewel. Unbeknownst to the Cleyrans, this is a summoning jewel. During the dance Freya performs in, the harp shatters, dissolving the sandstorm, revealing Cleyra, and allowing the Alexandrian forces to besiege the great tree. With Cleyra's protection gone, General Beatrix attacks the city with her female soldiers coming up the trunk, and Black Mages warping in from the Red Rose into the town itself. The player party attempt to defend the citizens by directing them to safety. After guiding the surviving Cleyrans to the Cathedral, the party is ambushed by a horde of Black Mages and readies for a fight to the death. They are saved by the timely arrival of Sir Fratley, and the party are able to escape into the safety of the Cathedral. Beatrix appears and takes the jewel atop the sacred harp, stating that they "fail to grasp the true power of the jewel." She flees with the jewel and is pursued by the player party. The player engages with Beatrix to try and reclaim the jewel, but ultimately falls to the Alexandrian general. Beatrix leaves, teleporting out with the Black Mages. Zidane, Vivi and Freya follow and end up on the Red Rose just as Queen Brahne uses the Dark Matter to summon Odin. The sky turns black as the eidolon parts the clouds, and with a single spear obliterates Cleyra, leaving nothing save for a colossal mushroom cloud. If s/he was recruited, Quina leaves the party for the time being, and Sir Fratley is not seen until the end sequence. The surviving Burmecians and Cleyrans are scattered across Gaia. Cleyra's Trunk The road to Cleyra is a long maze within the giant tree filled with sand pits and monsters. Whether it was fashioned this way naturally or caused by the Cleyrans is unclear. The journey up the trunk contains several switches that alter the flow of sand within the tree, and thus may open up new passages and treasures. After a certain point up the trunk, the player is unable to leave until the story permits so. This is the earliest time Quina can learn Auto-Life, by eating a Carrion Worm. Enemies *Carrion Worm *Crawler *Dragonfly *Sand Golem/Core *Sand Scorpion *Zuu The Sand Scorpion appears as a forced battle whenever Zidane fails to escape the sand pits in time. Cleyra Settlement Cleyra itself is a small settlement atop the tree. It is divided into several, smaller zones. The Cathedral is the place of worship where the Cleyrans pray to the sandstorm and perform their ritual dances of strengthening. The Catherdral is also home to the High Priest who rules over Cleyran Kingdom as the King of Burmecia rules over the Burmecian Kingdom. The Market is a small gathering place. The Inn is located here. The Observation Post is a small platform built over a protruding branch of the giant tree. The Windmill uses the sandstorm's power to draw water all the way up to the tree top. The Antlion's pit is located beside the entrance. It is the home of a tame Antlion. It also directly connects with the passages that lead up to the settlement. Treasures Cleyra's Trunk *Phoenix Down *Ice Staff *Flame Staff *Magician Shoes *Ether *Tent *Needle Fork *Kupo Nut *Desert Boots *Remedy *Gysahl Greens *Hi-Potion *Elixir *Potion *Mythril Gloves *Mythril Vest *Silk Robe Cleyra Settlement *Phoenix Pinion x3 *Remedy x2 *Ether x2 *Ore *Thunder Gloves *Mythril Vest *Gysahl Greens *Echo Screen *Yellow Scarf *Elixir *Phoenix Down *Emerald *Zuu card *Nymph card *970 Gil *1250 Gil Shops Soldier Dan's Shop Nina's Medicine Shop Enemies *Type B *Soldier *Beatrix Musical Themes The theme of Cleyra's Settlement is called "Cleyra's Settlement". When travelling through the trunk the theme is "Cleyra's Trunk". During the ritual dance, the song played is "Eternal Harvest". A piano arrangement of "Eternal Harvest" can be found on the Piano Collections: Final Fantasy IX album. *A notable fan arrangement of "Cleyra's Settlement" by Kate Covington. Gallery Category:Final Fantasy IX Locations Category:Towns